Lustful eyes
by XxDante.LoverxX
Summary: Vergil is a total stranger too you, but theres something about him you just cant resist. Yet, maybe he feels the same - My first lemon


Vergil lemon

I was running from demons, for the last hour or so. I was exhausted and I could feel the pressure my lungs were forcing in me, threatening to burst through my chest. I turned a corner, now facing a large building that looked like a large sandy tower. That same tower that jutted out of the ground only minutes before. It was my only safe harbour right now and there were really no alternatives. I raced to the doors of the building, with the last reserves of my energy, sweat pouring from my face and neck. I reached the doors, slammed my fist into them to open them even sooner, and my body followed, diving through into darkness. I whirled round and saw them, some in black cloaks, others in red ones, gaining on me with tremendous speed now.

I bashed the door closed, quickly behind me, causing them to become a blur in my vision and robbing them of their victim. All light was left outside as I closed that door, plunging me in complete welcoming, darkness. That was a close one.

''Who are you girl? Speak your name.''

I turned round again, my back brushing against the door slightly as I searched in the darkness for the owner of that deep, mysterious voice.

'' (name)''

All I could gather was that it was a man; it was way too dark to make out any figure, so I spoke my name regardless. What harm could it do anyway?

''Come with me child. He may have need for you.''

I had no idea what this man was talking about, but I seriously had nowhere else to be and there was no way I would go back out there knowing what was surely waiting for me.

''Sure I'll come with you. Just tell me your name first so I know I'm not wondering around a random tower with a complete stranger.''

I laughed, trying to make my situation less awkward. Maybe the better choice would be outside, who knows. But I've made my decision now.

''Arkham''

Ok, weird name, but that doesn't mean he's worse than demons that chase me for over an hour, so I relaxed a little.

''Cool''

I felt something grab my arm and pull me forward. He switched on a light and I could see his face clearly now and my surroundings. The room was quite plain. Just cream walls and a marble floor, with a set of stairs in the far corner. Arkham tugged on my arm to hurry up my pace towards the flight of stairs. That's when I registered his appearance. He looked so . . . creepy. He was a tall, slender man wearing a dark coloured suit. He had no hair on his head at all but that wasn't the part that freaked me out. Half of his greyish face was a complete darkened, amber colour, swimming around his cheek and neck like weird holes in his face. This was going to be interesting.

After leading me up several flights of time consuming stairs, (tiered me out even more I might add. Not like I was full of bouncing energy in the first place), he brought me too a room filled with bookshelves and books galore. My internal thoughts wondered why he would bring me to a library, but I kept the confusion to myself. There was a large double bed between two, ceiling high bookshelves. Ok, this was getting weirder and weirder. A library with a bed. That's what this tower consisted of? Why would something like this come out from under the city? Not exactly top secret stuff here.

''Make yourself comfortable. Rest if that is necessary. He will visit tonight.''

And then he left. Who was this _'he'_ Arkham kept referring to? Never mind. He said he would visit tonight so I guess I'd be finding out sooner than later. I slipped off my shoes one by one and started exploring. I didn't know where to start with the books, there was so many. So I started walking along the aisles to see if there was anything other than what I've already came across.

My assumptions were confirmed when my gaze crossed a door along the back wall of the room. Curiously I walked over to it and pushed it open. To my surprise it was actually unlocked and inside was a glistening bath room, full with a giant circular bath tub and four, silver, shower heads resting above.

I had no idea what the time was but it didn't seem so long since I was heading towards this tower and then it was only about mid-day. The sweat on my body was still glistening on my neck and my hair was damp underneath. I figured I had plenty of time so I slid out of my clothes and placed them carefully in the corner. I didn't want to push my luck with having a bath because I knew I would get carried away, so I turned the dial on the shower and stepped into pure bliss, pulling the white shower curtain around me.

The four shower heads caressed my body, relaxing the muscles on my back and shoulders with warm, steamy water. Next to me was a small, glistening cabinet so I opened it to find it full of brightly coloured shampoos, conditioners and shower lotions. This was every girls dream!

I took a bright red shampoo bottle out and squeezed some of the glossy, red liquid into my hand. It smelt divine, like summer strawberries. I rubbed it into my long (colour) hair and massaged my scalp. I rinsed and repeated, then took out the matching conditioner and finished up. I placed the bottles back in the cabinet and took out a bottle of shower gel at random and poured some over my body before placing it back. I rubbed the creamy substance all over myself before washing it off and reached up to turn the shower off.

I pulled back the shower curtain, only to see an arm held out to me, holding a pure, white cotton towel. I gasped and pulled the shower curtain back around me.

''Just take it''

The voice sounded nasally but full of authority. My hand reached around the curtain blindly to grab the towel that was soon placed in my hands by a new strange man standing less than a few feet from my naked body.

''Thanks''

I wrapped the towel around me and tucked it firmly under my arms, while letting my wet hair hang down my shoulders, dripping to the tiled floor as I stepped out. He was still standing there looking like a complete God. His hair was a wintery, shiny white, slicked back off his face and spiking at the back. He had on a long blue cloak and tight, dark jeans, ending with a pair of large black boots. He was absolutely gorgeous!

''Come with me woman, I have new clothes for you,'' he muttered.

''Oh . . .ok''

Damn he was so _hot._ I stuttered over the words as I responded to his order. I followed him back into the main room and over to the bed, which now had a new set of lacy black underwear placed on it, a dark purple vest top and black shorts.

''What's your name girl?''

''(name)''

''Ok, (name) i will be back as soon as you're done''

He stepped out of the room and I heard a key slot into it on the other side. So now I was locked in? Great. I let the towel slip to the floor and slid on the new bra and panties. I gasped in shock as they fit me perfectly, totally bewildered how he knew my size before even seeing me. They felt pretty good on my now clean, sweet smelling skin. I pulled the vest top over my head and slid my slender legs one at a time into the black shorts that just about covered the bottom of my ass. Suddenly I felt extremely exposed.

I flopped myself on the middle of the bed and hugged my knees to my chest, waiting for his return. Who was he anyway? In the middle of all this demon mess and the city in uproar, why was I held here and always in waiting for _him_ to turn up?

Thinking how his long, muscular arm reached out to me, handing me the towel. The shape of his jaw and how it tightened as I stepped out the shower in front of him. The way he looked down when he spoke to me, mumbling the words, yet his voice still portrayed power. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen and the thought of him coming back made a little thrill of excitement rush through my body.

Just as that thrill entered me, I heard a key in the door and it clicked open. He stepped back in, looking directly at the floor. He walked past me where I was sat, stationed in the middle of the bed and sauntered straight over to one of the bookshelves to my right. He scanned the shelf quickly before choosing a book with a dark blue cover. He flipped it open carefully in his hands and stayed silent for a few minutes.

I shifted and fidgeted in the middle of the bed, wondering the purpose of this. I was just about to ask when he absentmindedly motioned me to come to his side with his finger as he stared at the pages in the book. I slid my body to the edge of the bed and stood up. I walked slowly towards him, trying to calculate his intensions in my head, but I came up with nothing.

I soon was at his side, stood motionless now and waiting for what was to come next. He clasped the book together again with his hand, making a small _poof_ noise. He placed it on top of the neatly row of books already on the shelf and turned to face me.

He stared straight into my eyes. They were an ice blue, boring into mine, cold and hard. I was about to flinch away from his glare, but I swear i saw a flash of something else as he held my gaze. Beyond the harshness was a slight vulnerability and surprise nervousness. This sent a tingling shock down my spine as I held my breath.

He leaned slightly forward, bringing his face so close to mine that I could feel his breath tickling my cheeks as he raggedly breathed in and out. His arm reached out to grab my wrist, his skin feeling amazing when he touched me. His face turned to one of torment in an instant and it was then that I realised I was leaning into him too, except my body was more noticeable as I was leaning in at a deeper angle. I came so close I nearly brushed my lips to his.

Embarrassment filled me completely then and I pulled back sharply, feeling my cheeks burn up and then I knew I was turning a very unattractive shade of red. He reluctantly let go of my wrist and walked over to the bed and sat on the end. He placed his elbows on his thighs and his head in his hands. This time my legs automatically took me over to him and I sat down on the space beside him.

The silence was deafening and I knew I should say something. Anything.

''Sorry''

My voice was just a whisper but I knew he heard.

''Hmph''

He grunted and looked up at me, his face completely back in control and emotionless. His eyes were back on mine and this time i saw hunger. Without a second thought he dived on top of me and crashed his lips to mine. I have no idea what came over him or why this strange, gorgeous man was suddenly lustful for me, but I didn't care. I have no shame to admit what I did and so yeah I admit it, I kissed him back. And it was _amazing._

His lips were so soft, moulding to mine perfectly with vast urgency. His kiss was rough and passionate beyond belief and right then I knew I wanted him. I didn't care that I didn't know him from Adam, or the fact that I was in some strange tower with a library bedroom (I still found that weird) I wanted him and there and then it felt like he wanted me too, so who was I to object? Besides, he felt too damn good to push away.

He stopped the kiss too soon and pulled his head back to look at me. I felt a warm, wetness pool in-between my legs as I took in his complete facial expression of total lust. I've never had anyone look at me this way before. The need radiated off him as he took in every detail of my face. I wanted to please him just as much as he was pleasing me, so I wrapped one leg securely around his waist. His eyes fluttered closed and I could tell he tried to hold in the groan that now flowed from his lips.

I could feel his erection rock hard against the one place that needed attention. But just then his eye's snapped open and realisation crossed his face. He pulled himself from me rapidly and cleared his throat. I lay there confused for a second until I sat up too. I peaked at him through my almost dry hair now and saw him looking down again, his cheeks slightly pink. He was _blushing!_

He stood up off the bed and walked to the door, regaining his composure and didn't look back.

''Wait!''

''What?'' He snapped at me.

His response had me flinching back this time and had my heart drop harshly.

''What's your name?''

My voice barely carried through.

He turned his head to the side and I could see his poker face was back in action.

''Vergil''

And with that, he walked out, locking the door behind him.

What was all that about! I so badly wanted him I wasn't thinking about anything else. The thought of him just getting up and leaving didn't seem possible to me. What did I do that could make him change so quickly? I knew he wanted me too. The lust and passion he had shown me was proof of that and right there on that bed I swore to myself I would make him show me again.

At some point in the night I must have fell asleep because I woke up on top of the bed where he left me. It was hard at first to convince myself that last night wasn't some over- reacted, hormonal dream, but no one could look _that_ hot in my imagination seriously. I sat up and next to the bed, on a small bedside table was a litre bottle of coke and giant bar of chocolate.

Wow, he sure knew how to please a woman. It wasn't until then that I realised how hungry I actually was, so I set to work on the chocolate and gulped down coke straight from the bottle.

I lay back down feeling way better and wondering what I was meant to do with myself today. First of all I went into the back room again and scouted around for a toothbrush and toothpaste. They weren't hard to find, placed on the side of the sink in a small silver cup. I chose the blue one, simply because it reminded me of his long blue cloak he wore yesterday. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I went through some draws next to the sink to look for a hair brush, or something that will sort the mangled mess on my head. No such luck in there, but I wasn't about to give up. I looked around the large bathroom and saw a small vanity desk against the wall. I opened the first draw and there on top was a small black hair brush. Perfect.

I looked in the mirror above me and brushed through my hair until even to me, it didn't look half bad. I had no other clothes to change into so I stayed in the skin exposing garments I was given last night. But the room was starting to get stuffy and I figured no one will be around till late. Meaning _he _won't be with me until late. So I slid out of the vest top and shorts and carried on my business in the black, lace underwear that clung to my body nicely. I made a mental note to keep these when they finally let me out of this place. Still, much better than the chaos out there.

So, his name was _Vergil._ He sounded quite important to me, especially the way Arkham never told me his name and the way he said he may have 'need' for me. A slight shiver ran through me, but i just placed the brush back into its draw and walked to the door. _I wonder where Arham is anyway. I haven't seen or heard of him since he led me in here. _But my mind babble was cut short suddenly as I walked through the door; Vergil was in there with his back to me waiting. It wasn't till then that I wondered what time it actually was. As if reading my mind he answered my question.

''I thought you were never going to wake up. Its 8:30pm. You must have been exhausted.''

That stunned me. I'd slept a whole day! Then I realised I should probably say something.

''Y . . .yes, I was.''

Come on I needed something more to say than that. I couldn't keep leaving it up to him to make conversation.

''Thanks for the food and stuff by the way''

Brilliant.

''Don't mention it''

I walked over to the bed while he turned slowly to face me. He suddenly stopped dead, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. Oh, yeah. I was in sexy underwear, without the rest of my given clothes and he totally wasn't expecting that. Embarrassment threatened to ruin everything, but that moment I remembered what I swore to myself last night and thinking about it, this couldn't be a more perfect situation.

I quickly pulled myself together before he noticed and lay on the bed, sprawling my legs out just a little and playing with a lock of my hair. I knew he was trying to supress a groan and I knew he let one slip, but he covered it up by clearing his throat. Crafty devil.

''You do realise why you're here, yes?''

His nasal voice struggling to pull itself together made me smile ever so slightly.

''No, not really''

I replied indifferently. His face completely changed. It turned darker and menacing; a slight glint of a smirk almost applied itself to his lips but not quite.

''Your my play thing. You will give me what I want and when I want it.''

W.O.W. Now that I wasn't expecting. His sudden confidence completely overwhelmed me and immediately I felt extremely small. He paced over to me and once again, just like last night, he was above me. His lips crashed against mine roughly, bringing back lustful memories of the night before. This time he wasn't so shy.

His left hand slid up the outer part of my leg, from calf to thigh and straight up to my ass, cupping it in his palm and squeezing tightly. This time it was my turn to moan. His face pulled back and slipped slightly when I did this and yet again I could see the nervousness and pure passion in his actions. I wrapped my leg tightly around him and felt his arousal push harshly into my aching muscle between my legs. His eyes glazed over and I threw my head back moaning beneath him again.

''Ahh, _Vergil!''_

My high pitched moan rang in his ears and the sound of _his _name, coming from _my _lips completely turned him on and his erection started aching. He growled as he kissed my neck, licking and biting it while kneading my ass with his palm. He felt _so_ good pressed against me I nearly came right there.

He unwrapped my leg from around himself and moved away. I stiffened. Images of the night before. The same position. Him walking out and leaving me venerable and confused. But this time was different. He gripped my waist fiercely and pulled me up viciously onto his lap. I was straddled on him, my legs wrapped around his hips and he started to rock me, rubbing his erection against my clit through my soaked panties. I kissed his neck as I screamed out in approval. He groaned loudly and rubbed me harder against him. I needed him now.

''N ... not .. fair ... Ver ...Vergil''

I panted as he continued this unbearable rhythm against me.

''What isn't?''

His voice sounded husky and was muffled by my shoulder as he started biting into it. He had all of his clothes on still and I was there on top of him almost baring all. I had to see what lay beneath although I had a pretty good idea. Even through his blue cloak I could see the well-toned muscles, shaping his arms and torso. I wanted to feel his skin on mine, pressed against me.

''To many … cl .. clothes''

He growled against my ear, making me shiver as I tugged on his cloak desperately. His hands left my hips and ripped the buttons down the front before sliding his arms out the sleeves. The cloak pooled around the bed and there he was. Cream, clear skin pressed against me tightly. I could feel the warmth of him and his enormous muscles that vibrated violently over the pounding of his heart.

I pushed him down on the bed, still straddled on his hips and leant down to teasingly bite his earlobe before reaching down to his trouser button. I tugged the button open and slid them as far down his legs as I could. He kicked them off the rest of the way and pushed his boosts off, that both dropped to the floor. That's when I placed my hand onto his hard bulge over his boxers. His hips jerked upwards as a strangled moan left his throat.

I rubbed him gently, testing his restraint and thinking I would really have to pay for this. I was surprised he was letting this happen, being as though it was me who was meant to be the 'victim.'

I realised I might just get away with this so I dipped my hand down the waistband of his boxers and gripped onto his long, smooth shaft. It was so warm and throbbing in my hand.

''_fucckkk''_

He growled and shook beneath me, his arm coming up to cover his eyes in complete pleasure. I stroked his length up and down gently with my fingertips, before pumping his shaft with my whole hand. He restlessly moved under me, groaning as I used his pre-cum now oozing from him to make this easier.

I pulled away, earning a frustrated moan from him, but I slid my whole body downwards, kissing his toned stomach and yanking down his boxers completely. His whole body stiffened beneath me and I knew that he knew what was coming next.

''Oh shit!''

He yelled, as my tongue slicked out and licked from bottom to top of his giant member. It was huge, but, I didn't really expect anything else from a man who has _everything_ going for him. I sucked on the tip and then completely took him in my mouth as far as I could go. His hips bucked up to push himself in further, which completely turned me on when he grabbed fistfuls of my hair, screaming his need for me.

''Oh _god, _….. m .. more''

I lost it. I couldn't tease him anymore, I really wanted to give him what he wanted and so, I did. I sucked him hard and fast, my hands pumping where my mouth couldn't reach. He moaned endlessly, moving his hands from my hair to his every now and then, to run his fingers through it. I cupped his balls in my hand and rotated them, stroking them gently while I sucked him ravenously.

Then I felt it. Impossibly, his erection got harder, and I felt it throb in my mouth right before a gush of warm, salty liquid filled it. His orgasm face would be burned into my brain for the rest of my _life_. He was looking down at me just before, staring into my eyes with such adoration, and then I felt the change and his eyes rolled back in his head as it fell onto the bed sheets. His moan was filled with pleasure of his release and all his muscles began to relax.

I swallowed his cum and crawled back onto his body. I kissed his lips sweetly and poked his nose with mine.

''How did I do?''

I was mildly curious. I'd never done any of this with someone before. I'd never been attracted to someone this badly either and so all this was so new to me.

''Amazing''

His voice sounded quiet and rough.

''Wait, you've never done this before?''

He asked me, shock on his face.

''N .. no?''

A blush started to creep up my cheeks. I suddenly felt ashamed about my lack of experience with men. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger and squeezed his eyes shut.

''How much have you done exactly?''

He threw the words at me, impatiently waiting for my answer. But I guess he already knew what I was going to say.

''Nothing''

His face looked tortured and I noticed another erection form rapidly at my words.

''Virgin''

He mumbled. Great, have I just ruined everything? I thought I had him this time too.

''I guess I'll just show you how a man takes care of a women, as best as I can that is''

He spoke that last part with some shame and I wondered exactly how much he had done too, but I didn't have time to ask, as he pushed me on my back and slid his hands down my sides to my hips as he kissed my stomach and worked his way down.

His hands carried on sliding and they completely took off my panties and flung them across the room. The blush on my cheeks was fully noticeable now. Then he did something that blew my mind, seriously. He smiled as he looked at my dripping centre, right in front of his face. That was the first time I saw him smile and my confidence shot up as he liked what he saw.

Oh _God,_ I _poured_ for him. He moved his head closer and slowly ran his tongue though my folds and directly on my clit.

''Uhhhh!''

A ripple of pleasure crashed through my body and I completely gave into him. He gripped my hips and groaned into me, causing vibrations to shake my legs. He moved one hand from my hip and entered one finger into me while he licked and sucked continuously on my clit.

''Vergil!''

I bucked my hips up to push him closer into me when I screamed his name. He groaned again and added another finger. He pumped them in and out of me while attacking my clit with his tongue, until I felt a rush of pleasure leak from me and I released into his mouth. He sighed and rode me through my orgasm.

That was incredible. He copied my action and slid back up my body and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips and I was surprisingly sweet.

''How did _I_ do?''

I smiled.

''Amazing''

He smiled back and I could see that his barriers were down now. He looked relaxed and pleased with himself. Then I realised what he asked and where the conversation went the last time.

''Y … you haven't …?''

''No''

He whispered and kissed me passionately. He reached his arms around my back and unclasped my bra, throwing it across the room to join the other half of my underwear. He became desperate, grabbing my ass and breasts and hips, roaming his hands everywhere while kissing me continuously. He pushed his hips in-between my legs and rubbed his naked erection to my naked warmth.

The sweat was glistening on both our bodies now and I knew he wanted it just as much as I did. He stroked my hair and cupped my cheek and then he pushed himself into me, burying himself completely in my depth.

''So …. tight''

He gritted his teeth as he waited for me to adjust to his size. He was huge!

''AHHH!''

It really hurt at first, but his warm hand on my cheek comforted me slightly. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

''Sorry''

He thrusted his hips in and out of me slowly and it felt amazing. His carefulness was driving me crazy.

''Harder, Vergil''

He moaned at my words and let go. He delved into me, thrust after hard thrust growling my name. The bed creaked rapidly underneath my back.

''Urrrghhh, (name)''

I brought my hips up to meet his every push and drove him wild. He pounded into me, kissing my neck roughly and gripping my ass tightly. I never thought it was possible to be so close to someone, I was practically welded to him. I was reaching my peak and I knew I couldn't hold it anymore.

''_VERGIL!''_

I instantly tightened around him as I came, my wet walls started milking his throbbing length.

''_SHIT! (NAME)!''_

He shook violently as he came inside me, screaming my name. He kissed my lips silencing the noise, but he couldn't help groaning into my mouth as he finished cuming. He fell to the side of me, slipping out and wrapped his arms around me, pulling my body to his chest and panting uncontrollably. I snuggled to his side and kissed his neck gently.

''That was amazing,'' I whispered in his ear.

She shivered and closed his eyes, I knew he was going to sleep, but I desperately had something to say before he couldn't hear me anymore.

''I … I love you Vergil''

I looked down blushing, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face up to look at him. He looked incredulous at me, like I was completely mad.

''No one … loves me''

He choked out, turning red. How could no one love _him!_

''I do''

I stuttered and his eyes filled of emotion, kissing my lips tenderly and stroking my hair.

''I ….. love you … too.''

My heart skipped a beat and I closed my eyes happily. Then a thought hit me.

''Hey, why did you walk out yesterday?''

''Oh … I didn't want to do something you would have regretted. I … didn't think … you wanted me …. Truthfully''

''Have I proven you wrong now?''

''Of course''

He smirked and the last thing I felt before I fell asleep was his soft lips pressed against my forehead. I'll never regret running into this tower and right now, I had no intention of ever leaving.


End file.
